


cherry：试图恋爱（下）

by NNNNovermber



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNNNovermber/pseuds/NNNNovermber
Kudos: 30





	cherry：试图恋爱（下）

（四）

热水从头顶直落，划过身体的每一寸肌肤后拍打在瓷砖上，水声隔绝了外面的一切。宿舍的环境没有李帝努家里的好，至少没有一面大的可以让他直视自己的镜子。黄仁俊低头任由水滴拍打在他的背上，手指拂过皮肤时他又开始思考关于这具身体的一切。

小时候性别意识还不成熟，对于院长嬷嬷总是在洗澡的时候把他和其他小朋友隔绝的做法总是抗拒而又叛逆，后来生理课的时候才知道院长嬷嬷的苦心。也许就是因为被保护的很好，他从来不觉得自己和别人有什么不一样，哪怕知道这件事情的时候，他的接受速度也远比院长嬷嬷想的要快很多，只是在那之后，他总是会莫名地陷入思考。

他究竟是男孩还是女孩？  
究竟哪一个器官才是多余的？

前一个问题的答案来自于院长嬷嬷：仁俊做男孩或者做女孩不重要，主要的是仁俊过的舒服开心就好。后一个问题的答案来自于他自己，某一次在做义工活动的时候，接触到了天生失去听觉、声音又或者双臂、双腿的孩子，他才明白，所有从出生起就附着于身体上的，没有一处应该被认为是多余的。

“嘶”，指甲不小心刮到胸前小小的伤口，痛的黄仁俊一激灵，“李帝努个狗崽子”，嘴上虽然这么骂着，手指却不知觉的抚摸伤口，周围还有好几个李帝努昨晚留下牙印，乳头被吸吮啃咬的像两颗熟透的樱桃，热水流过的时候黄仁俊总觉得像是李帝努的舌头舔过。

这么平，黄仁俊用手掌覆盖在胸口上，就是正常男孩的样子，不像有些双性的人胸部会二次发育，他这里就是贫瘠土地，往下一摸肋骨分明的贴在皮上，这个身材甚至比平常的男孩子还要干瘦一些，想不明白为什么李帝努会喜欢，每次做爱的时候，不在胸口留下点什么绝不罢休。

如果有了宝宝？那宝宝要喝奶粉吗？听说没有喝母乳的孩子抵抗力和免疫力都要差一些的。

手掌从胸口滑过肋骨最后停留在薄薄的肚皮上，他才二十出头，对于生命的理解还未透彻，对于不一样的身体还没寻找到一个可以完全融入这平常世界的方法，不要说思考万一这个孩子生下来会和他一样应该怎么办，他甚至也从来没想过要在自己的身体里面孕育一个生命，至少在遇到李帝努之前，他都不知道这个他不曾给予过多注意的器官还能给他带来如此奇妙的感受，在这之前，他通常只靠打手枪发泄青春期过多的荷尔蒙。

他学着李帝努的样子轻轻揉捏两瓣软肉，水流浇过花心的感觉惹得他打了一个冷战，宿舍的浴室没有可以坐的地方，他只能一面靠在墙上，一手撑在与肩膀同高的热水阀上保持平衡，“唔”，手指借着淫液和水流的润滑进入穴道，内里的软肉立马紧紧的吸住手。不够深，要再深一点，黄仁俊将一只脚踩在稍低处的冷水阀上，穴口因此张的更开，他狠下心来又往里送了两根手指，酥麻感一下从穴口直冲大脑皮层，想从高处坠落一样的快感让他全身发软，手指奸淫小穴发出的啧啧声被隐藏在水流声里面，即使没有镜子，黄仁俊也知道他现在的样子有多淫靡。  
他第一次用女穴自慰，是在李帝努家里，在洗手间里，坐在洗手台上，全身赤裸面对镜子张开双腿，暴露在镜子里面的自己让他觉得陌生，脸颊是娇气的红晕，全身上下透着病态的粉，穴口里面却是鲜艳的红，手指抽插穴口带出来的软肉也是一样的红，淫水一波一波的涌出来，镜子里的他眼尾发红，舌尖不自觉的舔弄发干的嘴唇，像艳鬼一样，摄人魂魄一样的神情勾引男人与他行苟且之事而又吸干男人的精气。渴望被填满的感觉让他不断张开双腿，让手指进的更深，抽插的更快，企图让羞耻感为高潮的来添上一把火。可是还是不够，每一次都一样，不够，他的手指不够李帝努的手指长，不够李帝努的性器粗，每一次自慰都不能感受一样的舒服，每一次都潦潦草草的在一小次战栗后结束。

没意思，黄仁俊将手指抽出，就着一直开着的热水冲洗干净自己，这一次也毫无意外的无法从中满足到，扯过毛巾随意的擦了一下就套上白T和内裤往外走。

桌子上的手机已经黑屏，充上电了才明白为何进浴室之前还电量充足的手机会在半小时内自动关机。手机里面几十个未接电话和短信无一例外的全都来自李帝努，铃声全都被水声遮盖去，以至于他完全不知道他的手机经历一番如此艰难的过程。

“回学校了吗？”  
“不是说没课？”  
“我去找你”  
“在你宿舍楼下了，下来”  
“五分钟，不回信息我就上去了”  
“我在门口，听到水声了，洗好了给我开门”  
“开门”

靠，看到最后一条信息，黄仁俊由衷地发出一声感慨。

（五）

李帝努看着后视镜里越来越小的人总觉得心神不安，奈何公司的会议有老爸加持根本不可能推，匆匆忙忙做了报告以后把琐事丢给助理就马不停蹄的赶回公寓，果不其然，在楼下就看到屋子是暗的，妈的，果然吓到小孩儿了。

确认过衣柜里的衣服以及画室里面的画具都好好的呆着原地后，李帝努才如释重负在一堆废纸和布料的混合物中坐下，说实话他有一瞬间感觉是坐在垃圾堆里面。画架上还没完成的设计图是黄仁俊的期末作业，上面的模特是他，是某一次做爱以后黄仁俊顶着被操红的眼睛和哭腔支支吾吾的问他能不能给他当个模特，李帝努一边答应一边又抱着他来了一次。

手里的姆明挂件随着他的动作在空中旋转三周半又回到他手里，李帝努觉得还是要和小朋友说清楚才可以，黄仁俊的性格不适合搞这些花里胡哨七弯八拐的事情。说起来，李帝努觉得黄仁俊大概是他包养的小情儿里面最特别的一个，确实干净也确实听话，钱照收，活照干，最正常的小情儿模式在他这儿就是最不正常的，好笑的是，黄仁俊本人对包养这件事好像还没他这个金主来的在意，在床上表现得像个听话的小情儿，下了床就和那些个公事公办的人一样，现在还好些，偶尔愿意和他聊聊天，一开始连一句话都不多说，搞得他特别喜欢在做爱的时候把人搞哭，漂亮清冷的人在自己怀里哭的上气儿不接下气，浑身软的像棉花，连说出的话都是软的，距离感在瞬间消失的干干净净。  
黄仁俊开门的时候李帝努已经等了好一会儿了，看见开门的人只穿了一件宽松的T恤盖到屁股，两条白晃晃的小细腿就露在外面，头发湿漉漉的，眼镜湿漉漉的，脸还泛着不正常的红时，见不到人的焦躁一下子转变成护犊子的心理。

“你平时在宿舍洗完澡就穿这样啊”，抓过挂在黄仁俊挂在脖子上的毛巾，就着擦头发的姿势把人往里带，再顺势用脚步把门关上，李帝努把人往肩上一扛，看到小圆屁股还裹着一层的布料的时候，心里的石头才落地，  
“没有，平时不这样，急着开门”，黄仁俊趴在肩上也不恼，闷闷地回答惹笑了李帝努，看来小孩儿还没从下午的事情里面缓过来。

坐到黄仁俊床位前的椅子上，李帝努把肩上的人往腿上一放，继续刚刚没能完成的擦头发工程，黄仁俊就低着头任他动作，小手撑在自己的腹肌上，就这时候他还有心情搁这儿描画他的肌肉形状，“怎么，平时没摸够啊？”，得，改成抠自己的手指了。

“对不起，吓到你了，下午的事儿”，半干的发丝在指缝里面钻来钻去，李帝努手往下捧住黄仁俊的脸，迫使他抬头看自己，“你不愿意就算了”  
“也不是不愿意”，黄仁俊把他的手扒拉下来向下一按，好巧不巧的就按在李帝努已经鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆上，跟烫手一样急忙把手松开，一时间也不知道把手摆在哪里好直接就来了一个背手，“协议不是说不能怀孕吗？你这太突然了”

“我的错”，捏住黄仁俊尖尖的下巴，把刚说完话的小嘴往自己一送，舌尖撬开牙关口腔里的一切，抵住上颚让对方的小舌头无处可逃再含住细细吸吮，手掌摩挲肋骨的时候，李帝努觉的黄仁俊瘦的有些过分，平时吃的东西也不知道哪里去了，明明偶尔一起吃饭的时候吃的还挺多的。手指捏住两颗红缨时果不其然怀里的人跟着抖了一下，嘴唇分开的时候还拉着银丝，李帝努又上前轻啄了一口红润的小嘴才开口，“洗澡的时候自己偷偷玩了吗？刚刚脸那么红”  
“没有”，性器不知道什么时候已经从内裤中解放出来，被李帝努握在手里，指甲刮过马眼的时黄仁俊整个人抖个不停，红的发烫的脸埋在李帝努的肩窝里，连声音都是有气无力的，  
“没有啊，那这里怎么这么湿，这么软”，放过秀气的小家伙，李帝努把覆盖在蝴蝶上面的，已经湿透了的布料拨到一边，花心已经冒头，被夹在指缝中揉捏，穴口也已经完完全全的打开，根本不同他再做什么无用功两根手指便轻轻松松的滑入内里，“被吸住了，老婆”  
“啊”，性器在没有经过任何抚摸和挑逗的情况下就这么毫无防备的泄了出来，李帝努看着自己黑色衬衫上的点点白浊，手掌攀上黄仁俊的背，安抚性的抚摸突出的脊椎骨，“这么喜欢我这么叫吗？老婆，是我的错，要先成为老婆才可以生孩子是不是？”  
“...不是，别这么叫”，趴在肩头的人颤颤巍巍的回答，像是下定了决心一下，死活不肯露脸，也不怪他，被喊了一声老婆就射了出来，黄仁俊自己都已经羞耻的要死了，  
“老婆老婆老婆”，被拒绝了也不生气，李帝努把环着自己脖子的小手解救下来，按在已经被顶出性状的西装裤上，“老婆帮我解出来好不好”，

黄仁俊说不出来被叫老婆是什么心情，也不知道李帝努为什么心血来潮的要喊他老婆，不过就当下的情况来看，自己好像也不是很排除，听到的那一刻，除了羞耻感之外，更多的是心理和生理上的双重满足，妈的，真的是邪门。

李帝努一边看着小手在自己的要件揭开皮带，拉开拉链，配合的抬高腰部让人把裤子拉下来，一边手也不闲着在黄仁俊身上四处游走，“老婆，还有呢？你要我隔着这层布操你吗？”，故意用发硬的部位抵着花心碾来碾去，黄仁俊娇喘着把最后的屏障扫除，阴茎立刻弹了出来，鞭挞在柔嫩的花心上。李帝努操控着性器在穴口浅浅的试探，却始终不再往前，惹急了怀里的人自己握着性器就想往里塞，李帝努怕他弄伤了自己，帮忙托着手感颇好的屁股控制进入的速度，低头看见窄小的穴口慢慢地把自己的东西吞进。  
“哈..啊...”，性器全根没入的时候两个人都满足地舒了一口气，李帝努抓过黄仁俊的手放在两人交合的位置，立马就被混合的体液浇了个透，“老婆，摸摸”

李帝努掐住小孩儿的腋窝，把人从肩窝里面拔出来，看人死死地咬住下唇，心疼地开口，“像叫就叫出来”，把下唇从牙齿中解救出来，李帝努伸过头舔弄了一下被咬的发白的唇瓣，  
“不..不行..隔壁有人”，李帝努这才意识到不是在家里，而是在宿舍，妈的，他把T恤撩上来，示意黄仁俊咬住，后者乖巧地用布料隔绝随后的声音，李帝努则继续专心的对付两颗红润的小樱桃。不同于以往粗暴而猛烈的方式，这次李帝努温柔而耐心，也延长了射精的时间，等到黄仁俊已经受不住了，穴肉连带这大腿肌肉跳动着拍打李帝努的阴茎和侧腰，他才就着黄仁俊高潮的节奏一波一波的往软烂的穴里输送精液。

高潮过后的人又软趴趴的伏在他肩头，李帝努哄小孩似的一下一下地拍着他的背，等黄仁俊慢慢平复下来才开口，“清理一下我们回去？”  
“明天有课，上完课我自己回去”  
“好，明天在家等你”

（六）

黄仁俊一整天都心不在焉的，上课的时候连模特的尺寸都记错，修改衣服的时候还不小心用针弄伤了模特小姐姐，结果被老师骂了一个狗血淋头。  
李帝努..怎么回事呢？这个问题从好久之前就应该得到解决。黄仁俊觉得自己也不对劲，昨天的那句老婆换做别人，他可能一个缝纫机就抡过去了，可是那是李帝努，听在耳朵里怎么就那么顺耳呢。干，怕不是自己栽了吧。

像是极速接受了自己的身体一样，黄仁俊坐在空教室了两个钟头以后，窗外都已经黑成一片，李帝努的短信和电话已经开始有了轰炸的迹象，他终于接受自己喜欢李帝努这个事实了。问题是，李帝努是怎么想的？单纯是为了哄他开心骗他生个儿子如何再一脚踹开吗？想当年他们谈起那个在黄仁俊之前的小情儿时，李帝努只说了一句话，“那小子不知好歹把自己当正牌儿了”，妈的，要是李帝努真是这么个想法，老子一定先踹了他。  
拒绝了李帝努来接的要求，黄仁俊决定要在去的路上想好怎么跟李帝努摊开了说。

黄仁俊进门的时候李帝努正撅着屁股蹲在电视机前，一堆电线绕在他旁边，听到开门的声音才回头，“回来了，吃饭了吗”  
“吃了”，吃个屁吃，老子光顾着想你了，呸，是想老子的未来何去何从，“别过来，我一身颜料和布碎，先去洗个澡”，黄仁俊看李帝努放下手里的东西准备起身走来时，风一样的速度扔下这句话就逃往房间的浴室。

洗的太久了吧，李帝努搞定之后抱着这个想法就往卧室走，怕不是泡澡跑晕过去，想着又加快了脚步，没想到一开门就是黄仁俊和一条躺在床上的内裤大眼瞪小眼。黄仁俊这头也被吓到了，他正想着要不要穿，按照以往的经验，穿上去不过五分钟就会被扔到地上，一点也不环保，但是不穿吧，又显的他很饥渴一样，于是站在这里就这个问题立定了很久。  
“穿上吧”，看穿了黄仁俊的想法，李帝努走过去勾起内裤就蹲下，握住纤细的脚腕示意他抬脚穿上，还好黄仁俊上面还套了一件姆明睡衣，虽然这底下的风情已经足以撩拨的他精虫上脑，但是为了往后的大计，他还是选择先抛弃眼前的小小诱惑，“我买了投影仪，刚装好，一起看电影吧”

妈的，他就知道李帝努装不了多久，电影还没过半，就从一开始只是躺在一只手臂上的姿势变成了被整个人抱在怀里，亏他还感慨了一下窝在喜欢的人怀里惬意的看电影原来是一件这么幸福的事情，结果下一秒李帝努伸进裤子的手就啪啪啪地给他打脸了，  
“哈..啊..”，双腿被李帝努的膝盖撑开，性器和小穴都被掌控在他人手里，白色的内裤被大手一挥，挂在沙发旁边的圣诞树上，滑稽又淫荡，“去房间..去床上...”，黄仁俊实在无法接受在人家眼皮底子下做爱，哪怕只是屏幕里面的，太羞耻了。

舌头很软，穴肉也很软，两者相接触所带来的快感却像重拳一样将他击倒在床上，溃不成军。黄仁俊拼命地想要合拢双腿，却被人握住腿弯将双腿分离的更开，他索性将双脚搭在那人肩上，企图借助一点力量让自己坐起身来。舌头比手指更加灵活，花瓣和花心的每一寸都被照顾到，每一根神经性都随着舌尖掠过而打起精神，李帝努像接吻一下，含住花心，舔弄花瓣，舌头伸进穴道撩拨内里的软肉。脚趾蜷缩在一起，黄仁俊的脚后跟在他背上一下一下地蹬蹭着，手指抓住金色的发丝不知道应该推开还是拉的更近，所有的动作在感觉来临的时候变更更加激烈，“不行了..李帝努不行，要出来了”，黄仁俊在最后蹬在了李帝努的肩头将他推开，一波春水随之从穴口喷洒而出，淋湿股下的那一块床单。

“那是什么”，黄仁俊摊在床上看跪在自己腿间的李帝努不知道从哪里拿出来一个小方块，正试图撕开包装，奈何他手上全是自己的东西，滑滑的粘液显然和光滑的包装总是不兼容，  
“避孕套，表嫂说总吃药也不好，你的体质本来就特殊”，说着还用包装上的锯齿刮了一下正贴在肚皮上的小家伙，

黄仁俊坐起身夺过避孕套往后一扔，再反身把李帝努压倒在床上，张开腿跨坐在他身上，握着性器准备自己动手，李帝努就看着小孩儿不得要领地把性器往湿淋淋的穴口塞，好几次要进去了却又滑了出来，明显感觉到人已经不耐烦了才帮忙。骑乘的姿势他们很少用，一般都是李帝努主导着整个过程，所以黄仁俊扭着小腰自己动了还没两分钟就趴在李帝努身上说什么也不肯动了，最后还是李帝努起身像抱孩子一样把他抱在怀里操干到黄仁俊失了神。

结束了一轮的黄仁俊仰面躺着，李帝努侧身抱着他，手掌放在他的肚皮上来回抚摸，他的大腿外侧还能感受到李帝努的性器还雄风依旧，“不来了吗？”黄仁俊懒洋洋地开口，  
“不了，这两天做太多了，怕你累着”，吻一点一点地从耳后落到锁骨，  
“那你怎么办？”  
“一会儿洗个澡就没事了”

抿了抿嘴，黄仁俊觉得拿了人家钱，就得把人家伺候舒服了，他坐起来像李帝努刚刚一样，跪在他的腿间，在李帝努出声阻止之前用口腔包裹住龟头，许是因为口腔的温度过于温暖，又或者是男性征服的快感，即使是在生疏的技巧下，李帝努最总也只是将阻止的手轻轻放在他头上，把额前碎发扫到后面，看性器在他嘴里吞吐，  
“我前两天不是喝醉了吗？跟王总去应酬去了，就我们第一次见面的地儿”，李帝努突然出声，黄仁俊一边吞吐这性器一边吐槽李帝努这种时候还能聊天，龟头太大，塞进的嘴里满满当当根本没办法说话，他把性器吐出来后又应了一声，然后学着以前看过的AV用舌头舔着整根，从龟头到囊袋，舒服的李帝努缓了好久才开口，“他们安排了几个男孩女孩，你别生气，我那天喝多了就..嘶”，被虎牙刮到了，李帝努觉得黄仁俊生气了，但黄仁俊像是没听到一样，继续自己的活，试图把阴茎往嘴里塞得更深，  
“我就挑了一个，然后前面还没做完我就发现我没办法继续了，你猜为什么？...啊..”，深喉的好处在于加快了李帝努的射精速度，坏处在于他来不及脱身以致于他现在嘴里满满地都是精液，黄仁俊含着这口东西抬头看李帝努，等着下文，李帝努看着小孩儿气的发红的眼睛和嘴角溢出来的液体，好心情的用拇指拭去，

“因为我总是想起你”  
“咕咚”

别说李帝努了，黄仁俊自己都受到了惊吓，他刚刚含着只是想听完解释就吐掉的啊！谁特么的知道李帝努的回答这么骚的啊！靠！  
人在极度尴尬的情况下选择做的第一件事就是逃避，可是黄仁俊的一只脚刚落地就被拉了回去压在身下，李帝努的脸在他眼前放大，两个人就这么互相看着对方，黄仁俊实在忍不了这个诡异的气氛，伸出手把李帝努近在咫尺的脸推的远一些，

“李帝努，你是要和我谈恋爱吗？”  
“你终于发现了吗？”看着李帝努听完这句话以后眼里闪着的光，黄仁俊想起以前孤儿院的养着的那只大金毛一样，李帝努要是现在有尾巴就和那条金毛一模一样，  
“那你反思一下是不是你表现的不够明显”  
“我都想和你生孩子了”  
“....我觉得和你谈恋爱应该会很辛苦，我会尝试坚持一下的”  
“那就不谈了，直接结婚吧，老婆~~~”  
“滚。别啃我胸”

END（有个小彩蛋）

“老婆！”，  
李帝努一巴掌呼在背对着自己的小脑袋上，“别乱七八糟地喊”  
挨了打的小男孩转生看着李帝努，五官还未长开，却是和他小时候如出一辙，小孩握紧拳头不服气的回嘴，“你喜欢黄仁俊，我也喜欢黄仁俊，凭什么你可以喊他老婆，我不可以”，  
“凭什么，凭老子是你爹”，李帝努把装了胡萝卜粥的碗往小孩儿面前一放，“赶紧吃，吃完送你上学”，  
小男孩看看讨厌的胡萝卜粥，又看看讨厌的爹，终于下定决心手脚并用的爬下高脚凳，一边往房间里跑一边喊，“老婆，李帝努把果汁撒到姆明身上了！！！！”

靠，人家生儿子，我也生儿子，为什么我的儿子这么坑爹，李帝努一边追一边吐槽！


End file.
